


KA-1257

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to what Danny may think sometimes, Steve’s body is still very much his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KA-1257

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sd_ldws, which earned me a second place this week! (SO HAPPY OMG) Many thanks to iam_space for the beta!

“You have got to be kidding me… This is  _not_  okay, Steve.”    
  
Steve looked down at his own hip, jaw clenched.    
  
“You didn’t even think to check with me?”   
  
“I know you like to think of it as your private playground, but last I checked my body was still mine,” Steve simply answered.    
  
Danny let out a huff. “What about the example you’re setting? If this is some kind of weapon worship thing, I really don’t think it’s appropriate around my daughter.”    
  
“You think this is just any knife?” Steve asked incredulous, putting his hands on his hips, fingertips covering the edge of the swirls framing the knife.   
  
“What?”    
  
“Last month? We were out of bullets? You were gonna  _die_ . This is the knife that saved your life, Danny.”    
  
Danny bit his lip, crouching down to get a better look at the fresh ink on Steve’s skin.    
  
“This is your version of an ‘I-heart-Danny’ tattoo, isn’t it?” The anger seeped out of Danny’s body.    
  
“I don’t like to go for the obvious.”   
  
“Loving me is the obvious?”    
  
“Apparently it’s one of those things that can be seen from space.” Steve shrugged as Danny stepped into the circle of his arms. 


End file.
